Who Leave A Wedding Early ?
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-The Sign Of Three. Le mariage de John et Mary a été très éprouvant autant pour les principaux concernés que pour Sherlock. C'est bien pour cette raison que celui-ci quitte la fête bien avant tout le monde.


Sommaire : Post-The Sign Of Three. Le mariage de John et Mary a été très éprouvant autant pour les principaux concernés que pour Sherlock. C'est bien pour cette raison que celui-ci quitte la fête bien avant tout le monde.

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : attention spoiler 3x02 ! /!\

Note 2 : se base principalement sur la fin de l'épisode et sur une remarque, pas vraiment anodine, de Mrs Hudson. '**Who leaves a wedding early !?**'

XXXXX

_**Who Leaves A Wedding Early !?**_

XXXX

La révélation de la grossesse avait pris tout le monde au dépourvu. Mary et John bien sûr mais Sherlock également.

Il s'était fait un devoir de les apaiser dans leur panique, ne sachant d'ailleurs pas d'où lui était venue une telle inclinaison.

Il fallait qu'il les apaise ça avait été impératif.

Une fois la tâche accomplie il s'était retrouvé seul, pour la première fois, la première réelle fois depuis son retour. Seul dans un océan de gens et John n'était pas là pour l'aider à traverser cette _**épreuve**_. John ne serait sans doute plus jamais là, jamais comme avant en tous les cas.

Le détective laissa traîner le regard sur la piste de danse, ne sachant pas ce qu'il cherchait mais ne fût pas surpris de ce qu'il y trouva.

Molly avec son partenaire de danse attitré, Tom.

La demoiselle d'honneur… Janine qui s'était finalement rapprochée de l'un des invités, le geek dont il lui avait parlé plus tôt dans la journée. Ça ne l'étonna même pas.

Ses yeux trouvèrent alors John et Mary qui dansaient et se souriaient et il décida que c'était la douleur qu'il ressenti à ce moment-là qui était finalement la réelle surprise de cette fin de soirée.

Sachant que personne ne ferait attention à lui, il monta sur la petite estrade et regarda longtemps la feuille qui se trouvait près de son violon.

La valse qu'il avait composée. Pour John. Et Mary.

Pour Mary et John.

Toujours cette ridicule douleur lancinante.

Il la plia et la déposa dans une enveloppe.

_**Dr et Mrs Watson. **_

Très sobre et au combien impersonnel.

Parfait.

Il lança alors un dernier regard à la pièce où par inadvertance il rencontra le regard de Molly. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde mais il se savait à présent démasqué.

D'un pas rapide mais élégant il quitta enfin la fête.

/

L'air frais lui fit un bien fou mais n'apaisa en rien son envie pressante de cigarette.

Il lui fallait une cigarette pour éviter de retomber dans des envies bien plus sinistres.

Enfilant rapidement son manteau il porta la main à la poche et referma ses doigts sur le paquet avec soulagement.

Il s'arrêta alors au bout de l'allée près d'un arbre puis sorti une cigarette ainsi que son briquet. Levant les yeux au ciel il se surprit à admirer le spectacle, des étoiles à perte de vue maintenant qu'ils étaient éloigné de Londres.

Refusant de rêver trop longtemps, il revint à la réalité et alluma sa cigarette, goûtant la première bouffée avec délectation.

-Sherlock !

Il ferma les yeux, ne se laissant pas avoir par les envies traitresses de son esprit. Pas cette fois-ci.

Une main sur son bras le fit se retourner.

-Sherlock qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !?

Ça n'était pas son imagination alors.

Il fronça alors les sourcils, perplexe.

-John ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de _**danser**_ !?

Il remarqua son ami, son meilleur ami, l'observer étrangement, faisant des allers-retours entre la main qui tenait nonchalamment la cigarette et son visage.

-Tu fumes ?!

Il aurait pu rouler les yeux, agacé devant l'évidence que John venait de pointer mais ne le fit pas. Il s'abstint parce qu'il venait de constater quelque chose d'intéressant qui passa dans le regard du médecin à ce moment précis.

Sherlock ne savait pas ce que c'était et douta même que le marié ne le sache lui-même.

-Bravo John ! Excellente déduction !

Le médecin le regarda, ahuri.

-Sherlock tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot !

Le brun releva hâtivement la tête pour rétorquer.

-Je ne…

-Pourquoi tu pars si tôt ?

Il voulut éluder.

-Si tu fais bien attention à l'heure John tu constateras qu'il est loin d'être _**tôt**_.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais parfaitement.

Le détective regarda ailleurs.

-Pourquoi tu pars maintenant ?

-Parce que mon rôle est terminé.

Les yeux de John s'arrondirent.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

-John je vous ai tout dit, j'ai…

-Dans ce cas tu es réellement un idiot ! Bien sûr que ton rôle n'est pas terminé ! Tu n'as même pas eu ta danse !

Le génie regarda une nouvelle fois ailleurs, de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant la tournure que prenait la conversation. Voilà pourquoi il voulait s'en aller le plus vite possible.

-Je suis sûre que Mary…

-Pas avec Mary, avec moi !

Sa respiration se bloqua, trop stupéfait pour faire autre chose que de fixer John.

-Une danse entre le marié et son témoin ne se fait pas d'habitude.

C'était la phrase la plus stupide qu'il avait prononcé jusqu'alors mais John ne s'en inquiéta pas et lui sourit.

-Tant mieux j'aime bien ce qui déroge de l'habitude !

Le médecin profita de l'égarement momentané du brun pour lui voler sa cigarette et l'écraser au sol avec une curieuse satisfaction puis l'entraîna à sa suite de nouveau à l'intérieur.

-Je ne sais pas où tu comptes aller comme ça mais….

Finalement Watson les arrêta tous les deux dans une petite salle adjacente.

-Sois tranquille nous sommes arrivés.

-Pourquoi cette pièce ?

-Tu voulais danser non ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Ici ?

-C'est un peu éloigné de la foule mais on entend parfaitement la musique, j'ai pensé que tu préférerais, mais si tu veux retourner sur la piste de danse….

-Non ! Merci ça ira.

John eut un léger sourire goguenard.

-Très belle pirouette au fait.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure… devant Janine. Je suis sûr qu'elle aussi t'a trouvé étonnant !

Après un raclement de gorge le détective se reprit.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler John.

-J'en suis sûr ! …. Bon je crois qu'ils ont enfin mis une musique pour nous…

Sans plus attendre John envahit l'espace personnel de Sherlock, plaçant sa main dans la sienne et l'autre au creux de ses reins.

Le détective se sentit submergé par une kyrielle d'émotions sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom.

C'était étrange et familier à la fois.

John et lui s'étaient, plus d'une dizaine de fois, entrainés à danser. Il lui avait même apprit la valse pour l'amour du ciel !

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas d'où venait ce trouble et surtout pourquoi il apparaissait maintenant, au mariage.

-Sherlock ! Cesse de réfléchir et danse !

L'instruction fit sourire le détective, lui rappelant que c'était, mot pour mot, ce qu'il avait dit à Watson lors de leur première leçon de danse.

A partir de cet instant tout fût plus naturel, Sherlock cessa de penser et se laissa guider par John, comme il le lui avait appris.

Le fait d'être dans une pièce à part, éloignés de la foule, les plongea dans une sorte d'intimité naissante.

Leurs deux corps bougeaient au rythme de la musique mais une communication prenait également place.

-Sherlock ?

Les yeux du détective dérivèrent rapidement sur ceux de son ami.

-Hum ?

-Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé partir sans t'avoir vu danser au moins une fois.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi John, tu m'as vu danser dans douzaines de… fois. Oh !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois avant que John ne finisse par s'écarter.

-Merci.

Le détective se pencha légèrement pour saluer.

-Ce fût un plaisir.

-Non, je veux dire pour…

-Je sais et ce fût un plaisir.

L'ancien militaire déglutit péniblement.

-Tu comptes rentrer ?

Le génie ne répondit pas de suite. Avant la danse il aurait été tenté de retourner vers d'anciennes habitudes, ses mauvaises tentations.

Bien sûr il n'aurait jamais dit ça à John, mais maintenant…. Ses envies morbides et déprimantes étaient passées, il avait juste envie de…

-Oui je vais rentrer. J'ai une expérience que j'ai dû mettre de côté pendant toute la semaine John ! *_**Toute la semaine**_* !

Watson éclata de rire sans le vouloir.

-Tu m'en vois désolé.

*Désolé* , chose qu'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux.

Sherlock remit rapidement son manteau puis se prépara à partir, pour de bon cette fois.

-Sherlock ! La prochaine cigarette que tu fumes elle est pour moi d'accord !?

Un silence puis un regard et une promesse.

-D'accord.

Le médecin le raccompagna jusqu'à l'allée où il l'avait trouvé trente minutes plus tôt.

-Rentre bien.

-Et toi _**danse**_ bien !

John Watson avait souri au sous-entendu mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur presque mélancolique dans les yeux de Sherlock lorsqu'il lui avait dit au revoir.

Sherlock Holmes ne participait pas aux mariages. Jamais. Celui-ci avait été l'exception. Lorsqu'il regarda sa montre en attendant un taxi qui ne venait pas, il constata qu'il n'était pas parti si tôt qu'il l'aurait pensé.

Mrs Hudson se trompait.

Le mariage n'était pas obligé de *_**tout**_* changer.

XXXXX


End file.
